Mightyhero
'The Mightyhero '''is the form of the Almighty Patapon once he was expelled from the heavens by his lifelong enemy and fellow god and Arch-enemy Kyofu the Malefic. He is also considered the main protagonist of Patapon Next . He was found by the Patapons and he decided to help them defeat Kyofu and get him back up to his rightful place to rule over the Patapons once more. In more ways than one he is considered the most powerful warrior in existence, being a master of all weapons and armor. Unfortunately for the Patapons, he had lost most of his godly powers when he was knocked down from his throne. He eventually regained his position and said farewell to his people as he disappeared. Personality In the beginning the Mightyhero was solemn and intent on regaining his throne. He felt that it was his duty to restore Earthend and save the Patapons, and that no one would get in his way no matter what. He tried to do everything alone so that no one else would have to get hurt, but soon realized his mistake and let others aid him. Later on in the story, being around the peaceful Patapons made him slowly become more carefree and happy. He even started to crack some jokes and playfully toy around with the Sin Heroes like the Uberhero did in Patapon 3. Customization Unlike the other units in battle, the Mightyhero can wield ANY weapon and ANY armor you have, allowing you to create a very unique fighter. The only restricitions are logical things that wouldn't work (ex. you can't wear a cape AND shoulderpads, and you can't wield a greatsword AND a shiv). Along with this, you can go into options and change the color of his mask, the color of his cape, and the color of the gem in his forehead. Mightyhero Mode The Mightyhero's "Mightyhero Mode" changes depending on what weapon you have. This lets you actually have ''multiple Mightyhero Modes as long as the commands are different. Here is a list: Fear Spear Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a spear or a lance. Energy Field Activated with ChakaPata song. Used if wielding a shield. Meteo Arrow Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a bow or a crossbow. Flamespin Activated with PonChaka and then PonPata. Used if wielding a pike. Giandeth Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a club or an axe. Arrow Shower Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a longbow. Thwack-Smash Activated with PonChaka and then PonPata. Used if riding a chariot and wielding an axe. Crushcombo Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding gauntlets or claws on both arms. Mucharapapa Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a tuba or a longhorn and a cape. Mad Charge Activated with PonChaka and then PonPata. Used if wielding a spear or a lance and riding a horse. Mega Shield Activated with ChakaPata song. Used if wielding a greatshield. Healing Chateau Activated with PonChaka and then ChakaPata. Used if wielding a sceptre. Concentrate Activated with PonChaka song. Used if wielding a spear or a lance and a shield. Sic 'Em Shadow Activated with PonChaka song. Used if wielding shivs on both arms. Armageddon Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a staff. Illusion Activated with PonChaka and then PonPata. Used if wielding a lance and riding a warhorse. Freaky Tree Activated with PonChaka and then DonChaka. Used if wielding gauntlets on both arms. Airborne Threat Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a twinhorn. Shwoop-Fling Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a spear or lance and riding on a chariot. Guillotine Activated with PonPata song. Used if wielding a greatsword. Slinger Activated with PonChaka and then PonPata. Used if wielding a cannon, howitzer, or laser. Category:Uberheroes Category:Patapon Next Character Category:Protagonists